


You're an asshole but I love you.

by Betsunichan



Category: Naruto
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Crack and Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Humor, M/M, Multi, Uchiha oocness, Weird Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-31 01:04:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15108536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betsunichan/pseuds/Betsunichan
Summary: Crack took seriously.Uchiha love strong people and, to Obito's disgraces, he is an Uchiha and he is totally in love with Kakashi.Will be Obito able to make Kakashi to fall for him? Kakashi will understand the Uchiha strange courtship rituals?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Love Done Right](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14741729) by [raendown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raendown/pseuds/raendown). 



It was Monday at noon when it happened. When Obito's life was turned upside down and all of it was Bakashis fault, - as always.- It began like any other fight they have, Bakashis was a complete insensible asshole that thinks he is too good be with then, they began to bicker as always an when Obito was winning the argument - something rare but that happened one in a while-, Bakashis made a nasty remark about Obito's lack of skill and added salt at wound by questioning if he was really an Uchiha. - As always, the asshole knows where he should hit him or say to make him cry.- With watery eyes and fighting with all his will to not cry before the asshole, Obito threw a desperate punch against Kakashi's face. Obito knows he wasn't going to land his right, but that has never persuaded him before to not try anyway. As expected - and as always- Bakashi caught his fist and hold his arm against his back, but this time harder and tighter than he has ever done before, and shoved him to the ground while almost pressing his wrist against his left shoulder. Then Bakashi tried to sit over his back and then, they heard a soft click coming from his shoulder, and soon another coming from his free hand. The same one he used to buffer his landing, and the same one it hold their bodies weight and it palm landed over a tiny and sharp stone. A rush of pain flood over everyone of his nerves from his hand and shoulder towards the rest of his body, he made a choked noise of pain and surprised, but to he didn't cry - to Bakashi, Minato and Rin’s surprise. - He didn't cry because he has never cry for physical pain, that was something he could handle without problems. 

Most of the time, when he cried, it was because of the shame and psychological pain. 

But this time, the pain was followed by a rush of Dopamine, Adrenaline, Serotonin and Oxytocin which invaded his brain; soon the pain was substituted by an inexplicable warm feeling capable to fill the almost present hole in his chest. The hole which only Rin’s soft words, bright smiles and hugs could fill. The hole in his chest caused by loneliness and his clan lack of love for him. But this time, the feeling which invaded him was stronger that anything he had send before in his life, even what he felt when Rin told him that she believed in him. This unknown feeling fill him with hope, illusion, emotion and any other warm feeling he always related to Rin’s presence, but this time, it didn't come with the always presenting fear to lose it. It didn't come from Rin, which doesn't love him in the same way he loves her. 

 

 

His heartbeat and breath rhyme was faster, his hands palms were sweating; his face and ears were red, and the rest of his body felt hotter. He was over conscious of every tiny touch of Kakashi's body against his. 

He wanted to wimp when Kakashi released his wrist, Kakashi barely released him and he already missed Kakashi's callous hands.

 

 Then Kakashi stood up and walked backwards slowly with his gray eyes staring in panic at him. Almost as if Kakashi was fearful if what he had done to him, what he was doing to him. Obito knew he should stand up and calm down kakashi's, told him that he was alright, but his body didn't answered. Without Kakashi touching him, his body was now relaxed in a way he never thought possible. Obito felt his body as relax as a cat napping on their person’s lap. 

He whimpered, - or did he moaned?-, at the idea of being Kakashi's. Of Kakashi's tiny hands on him and his… 

 

 

Then everything was too fast, Rin was next to him while Minato-sensei hold him and turned his body upside. Rin was touching him, assessing his body and healing him. While sensei talked to him so fast that he couldn't understand was he was trying to tell him. They heard worried but Obito couldn't care less about it, all he cared at the time was this strange feeling he didn't know it exited before, and he wished - to his own surprise- Kakashi's hands body over him. His black eyes stared at Bakashi without saying anything. He wanted to look back at Rin as she wanted, - but the way she was holding her cheeks and yelling at him,- but he couldn't take his eyes over Bakashi’s tiny body. Other things happened, surely they did, because Kakashi ran away from him and Rin was touching his left hand and his right shoulder. Causing him pain at the same time he felt this stupid pleasure and his mind was full of Bakashi. He felt his face hot and, for the first time, he admitted - to himself- that the asshole of Bakashi was really cute, almost dreamy. Kakashi may be annoying and aloof, to serious for his own good. Kakashi was still to young to be considered sexy and his body was to small to be attractive, but Kakashi's body shape and long legs told Obito that he was going to be taller than him someday. But Bakashi had also good attributes besides his body, he was super competent, very skillful, intelligent, strong and even if it was annoying -almost all the time- his obsession to do everything perfect and following the rules. For some reason, now he thinks, that Bakashi’s obsession for rules was kinda hot. 

 

 

Obito didn't realize when he closed his eyes, but it was slowly, and his body was invaded by a heavy sleep and a pleasure he never felt before. When Obito reopened again his eyes he was - to his surprise- in Kushina’s house, resting on her couch. At his left side was Kushina, Fugaku and Mikoto talking to each other near the window. He could see the two women were smirking while Fugaku looked worried. 

 

 

Obito tried to remove the bed sheet over him, but he stopped because his left hand and right shoulder were killing him. He tried to move his hand and noticed it was bandaged, just like his shoulder. He can't understand why is he in Kushina’s and not Rin’s or in the hospital - as always he is injured. 

 

 

“So, that finally happened,” Kushina daud, bigger smile when she noticed he was awake. She walked towards him and crouched and poked Obito's cheek. “I told you!,” Kushina turned to Mikoto, which was behind her, and elbowed her. Obito was too disoriented to ask them what happened or what they were talking about. 

 

Mikoto rolled her eyes, smile still present on her lips, and looked at Obito. “I must admit you had better taste that I had expected. All of us knew you weren't going to fall for an Uchiha, and I must admit I was a little worry for your little crush on Rin...”

 

 

“All of us were,” Fugaku said, staring at him and folding his arms over his chest. 

 

 

“-but I'm happy that you are now over it,” Mikoto smiled wider. “You may not have the sharingan yet, but you are still an Uchiha and it was expected you would chose someone stronger than you, like him.” Mikoto’s smile was more discreet than Kushina’s one, but Obito knew she was overflowing with happiness. Maybe she was ten times happier that Kushina eating Ramen. Obito furrowed his eyebrow confused and equally scared. 

 

 

“Of course, we would have liked it to happened later. I still think you are too young for this.” Fugaku said, faking to be distracted. 

 

 

“Well, they aren't going to marry at the end of the courting!” Mikoto smiled at his husband, rolled her eyes. “He could court him and instead of proposing marriage, I don't know, they could have a fancy date.” 

 

Kushina laughed loud at Fugaku face and how he looked embarrassed. Or maybe she was laughing because she knew all the craziness that will follow the next days and weeks. Kushina brown eyes looked back at him and she said, excited, “ I think you would do an amazing couple.”

 

 

“I'm happy for you, Obito.” Mikoto said, nodding. 

 

 

 “It will be difficult considering your actual relationship…” Fugaku leaned over the couch, glaring at him. 

 

 

“-but you can do it. You are an Uchiha after all.” Mikoto said, pulling his husband back. She looked worried and mildly contemplative but the smile on her lips was still there. Did she has hope that everything will be OK? 

 

 

“Oh, common! You can do it Obito, you aren't any Uchiha! I'm sure he will be at your feet very soon! You can do it, don't worry!” Kushina said full of spirit, throwing her punch to the sky. 

 

 

“He? Who is he?” he finally asked. He was trying to understand what they were talking about but he couldn't joins the dots. He was confused, they weren't talking about Rin - that was plain obvious- but he couldn't think of anyone else who would be good for him as husband. He couldn't think of anyone he could be into, besides Rin. The group tensed and they looked at him surprised, for a brief moment he could see concern in their face. 

 

 

“Don't you remember? Obito, you…” Kushina gasped, surprised. - Then, the main door opened and Kakashi walked inside-. 

 

 

“- You are finally awake,” Kakashi said. He sounded angry but his body language didn't show it. It was strange, his body language wasn't aggressive as it normally was when he was scolding him. It was different and Obito didn't know why. “I never thought I would knock you out with something as little as a basic holding.”

 

 

Obito should answer him, told him that he was an asshole, but he couldn't. It wasn't Kakashi fault that he was injured, it was his for not landing properly. Or maybe, he didn't answer Kakashi because his entire attention was into looking at him. At his beautiful Grey eyes, his milky skin and his slim but fit body. Obito couldn't take his eyes over Kakashi. He never noticed before how elegant and precise was each one of Kakashi's steps. Neither he noticed how nicely that little body would be fit between his arms…

 

 

Obito's face burned, it blushed. His hands palms were sweaty and his heartbeat become faster. 

Did he wanted to hug Kakashi? Why? Why did he wants to extend his hands and hug him against his chest? 

 

 

“Aren't you going to say anything?” Kakashi snarled. It was normally a good sign when Obito didn't reply him when they are bickering. It always means he won and there's nothing the idiot can say to prove otherwise, but those times Obito always lowered his face and his body language yelled defeat. But this time, Obito's big and black eyes were staring at him, following each of his moves as if he was a enemy - a threat to him.- But in them there wasn't deflection, shame, or fear, but instead something warm. They were like two black mirrors staring at him in silence, judging him. They somehow made Kakashi to remember at his father's eyes. 

Kakashi furrowed his face and growled. Obito face was red, but her expression was blank. Did he has fever? That was why he didn't reacted after releasing him from the holding? That was why he passed away? 

If Obito has fever then it is his fault for not taking care of his health properly!

 

 But, why is Obito staring at him in that way? Why is he so serious? He normally a loudmouth and a crybaby! Why he is staring at him in silence? Why he is acting so Uchinany? 

 

 

Obito closed his eyes, angriness and regret obvious in his features, then he opened his eyes again and looked away. He did not say anything. 

 

 

He didn't know why but he felt sad. It was so immature of Obito to ignoring him when he came to apologize. It wasn't his idea- of course- it was sensei’s and Rin’s, but still he came with good intentions. 

 

 

 “Sorry for broke your hand and dislodge your shoulder.” He said between teeth, the sound barely coming out of his mouth. Obito's black and warm eyes looked back at him. His face was bright with surprise and the red on his cheeks. 

Kakashi was waiting for Obito to laugh loudly and insult him and say some shit about he was right or something alike , but instead he said with incredulity, “Do you?”

 

 

Kakashi furrowed his eyebrows and body flickered out of Kushina’s. 

 

 

In the room was silence, no one of the occupants knew what just happened. The first one to talk was kushina. 

 

 

“What the hell was that?” Kushina yelled and hold Obito's shoulder between both hands, shaking him. “He came to apologize to you and you were mean to him! Do you know how difficult for him is to do something like that?”

 

 

“Sorry!” Obito cried. “I panicked!” - he confessed between tear- “He is so fucking deadly and strong that I couldn't talk. Did you see how efficient is the way he moves?” 

 

 

“Ah?” Kushina arched and eyebrow and twisted her mouth in a comical way. 

 

 

“He says that Kakashi is so hot he got nervous and forgot how to talk,” Mikoto translated it to Kushina. Fugaku nodded. 

 

 

“Really?” Kushina looked back at friends, which nodded to her, and then to Obito. The boy nodded and covered his face. 

 

 

“I was a mess,” Obito cried anguished. “He surely thinks I'm an asshole.”

 

 

“Oh, no, Obito! I don't think he thinks you're an asshole.” Kushina said. 

 

 

“Don't worry” - Fugaku put a hand over Obito's shoulder- “they said that great Madara was so shocked when he fell for Lord Second he didn't talked to him for days. What happened to you is common.”

 

 

“Really? Did the great Madara paralyzed too?” 

 

 

Fugaku nodded. 

 

 

“Yes he did!” Mikoto said with a discrete smile.“Besides is better to be quiet that become a babbling mess as someone I know…” She looked at Fugaku direction and he looked away. 

 

 

“Well, Obito, the only thing to do is…” Kushina said. 

 

 

“-Is to train!” Fugaku and Mikoto said at the same time. 

 

 

“Eh?” Kushina made a comical face. “What does have anything to do with dating someone?”

 

 

“If you want someone strong and deadly you should be as strong as they are!” Mikoto said. “If you were Kakashi did you would date someone as weak as you?”

 

 

“Hey!”

 

 

 “ Obito, answer the question,” Fugaku said annoyed, arching an eyebrow. 

 

 

“No, I wouldn't,” Obito lowered his head ashamed. 

 

 

“Then we must train!” Mikoto said excited. “I will train you and I'm sure uncle Shisui will be help us too!”

 

 

“We will need to take you out of team seven,” Fugaku said serious.

 

 

Obito lowered his head. He didn't want to be apart of Rin and Minato sensei, he loves them, but he isn't ready to see Kakashi again. At least, not without embarrassing himself or freezing again. But, it is really necessary to be apart of the only ones that has show him love beside his family, which most of them are death. Mikoto was her oldest and nearest cousin alive, but they aren't as close as Obito would like to. Mikoto is nice to him but they relationship is closer to acquaintances than friends. 

 

 

“What?!” Kushina panicked. “You can't do that! Obito can't run away from his team only because he is crushing over Kakashi! Obito has being crushing hard for Rin for years and that didn't affected his teamwork at all!” - She looked back at a Obito, which looked back at her with puppy eyes- “Besides we are at war and we need all the Shinobi we need to…”

 

 

“-You can't understand it because you aren't an Uchiha!” Mikoto yelled. Kushina and Obito tensed and looked at her nervous. 

 

 

“Obito's crush on Rin was an innocent and platonic love. Which Obito feels for Kakashi is something different.” Fugaku said seriously. 

 

 

“Obito is an Uchiha and love is important to us. The courtship is one of the most important events in our life! A bad handle courtships can be dangerous!” Mikoto explained with a serious face. Obito and Kushina looked at each other with disbelief. 

 

 

“There isn't anything more dangerous than a heartbroken Uchiha,” Fugaku explained with a solemn expression. He had his arms crossed over his chest and was staring at Kushina. Then his black eyes jumped to Obito. “Don't you remember Tobi’s tale?”

 

 

 “What?” Kushina asked, tilting his head to the left. 

 

 

“Yes, I do.” Obito said serious. Tobi’s tale was an story that was tell to every Uchiha kids, it is about the curse of Love. In the story, Toby is an Uchiha which fall in love with a turtle and his best friend - the wolf- killed the turtle by accident. A demon tree offered to Toby the opportunity to see again his love one in exchange to doom all the living being on earth. Toby needed to kill all the animals and offer them to the Rabbit goddess on the moon, which would turn the moon red so the turtle soul will come back. In the end, a fox told Tobi that the demon tree’s promise was an illusion, a ruse, and the rabbit goddess couldn't revive the turtle. With a broken heart Tobi give away is life to save the animals on earth and kills the demon tree. Tobi didn't cared about the others animals lives, he didn't saved them because he was repentant for his actions; instead, he killed himself in an heroic action because Tobi knew he wasn't going to see again his loved turtle, and he didn't want to be alive without her. It was - in Obito's opinion- a mere accident that Tobi also killed the Demon tree when he light himself in fire.

 

The message of the story was simple, an Uchiha in love was able to the most gruesome acts in name of love. The curse of love, the madness of a broken heart, were things that all Uchiha feared. A heartbroken Uchiha and an Uchiha in love with someone out of the clan were equally dangerous. That's why Uchiha always marry another Uchiha, it wasn't because they wanted a pure bloodline, it was because they were afraid of getting the curse of love. Usually, those stupid enough to fall for someone out of their clan suffered, like Uchiha Madara and his brother. It is say that Uchiha Madara committed suicide after the second Hokage was killed on action during a mission and his little brother, Izuna, lost his life protecting the first Hokage. They say that Hikaru killed others Uchiha because his love one, a Senju called Touka, was cheating on him with other five Uchiha. 

 

 

“Besides,” - Mikoto said- “a love struck Uchiha is useless in battle until the courtship is done.” Mikoto big and black eyes looked at Kushina, which were looking at all the Uchiha in the room in disbelief. 

 

 

“Lord third knows it, he will understand. I'm sure he will propose the same measure that I recommend.” Fugaku said sure of himself. The lord third was near to uncle Kagami, and was discipline of the second Hokage, he knew about the implications and dangers of the Uchiha courtship and how dazed were the Uchiha during that period. He would understand that Obito is complete useless at the moment. Is better to take the boy out of the battlefield before he did something stupid as almost killing himself to protect their precious one - as uncle Kagami almost did- or risk an entire mission to save their love one, - ad uncle Kagami also did;- or try to burn half the village - as uncle Kagami did.- Actually, uncle Kagami was mainly the reason why Uchiha were convinced that the worst thing that could happen to them was to fall in love with someone out of their clan. That's why they invented the tale of Hikaru killing the other members of Touka’s harem. 

 

 

“Obito,” Kushina growled and looked at the boy with serious expression, “are you Ok with it?”

 

 

Obito wanted to be with his team, to protect Rin, train with Sensei and fight with Kakashi. But in the way he his now around Kakashi, to be dazed during a mission was dangerous. “I don't want to… “

 

 

“-You see!” Kushina said, pointing at Fugaku with a shit eating grin. “If he doesn't want to, you can't…” 

 

 

“-but I think is the best to get out of team seven.” Obito rose his voice, surprising Kushina. “I'm not an important part of the team. Kakashi is always rubbing in my face how useless I am and how my presence doesn't make a difference it our missions.” Obito lowered his head and balled his fist. “I don't want to keep being a death weight to him.” He rose his head and looked at Kushina with watery eyes. “Kakashi is strong. He is already a jounin, do you know? I'm sure that him and Minato-Sensei will able to handle any mission without my help.” Obito turned to Fugaku and Mikoto. “What I have to do now?”

 


	2. The incident which broke a team

Minato was worried for Obito from the moment he didn't move after Kakashi beat him. His worry hastily escalated when Obito didn't reacted as he normally would at Rin attending his injuries. Cold sweat fell from Minato’s forehead and he shivered, he had seen Obito's symptoms before in Fugaku when they were younger. ‘No, no again!’, Minato cried in his mind. He quickly revived the moment in which he accidentally let a heavy box full of book fall over Fugaku’s foot. That was the end of their friendship. Minato held his head and chastised himself. If he didn't do something this could be the end of team seven. Why didn't he see it coming? Why he never taught Kakashi about this? Why he never warned Kakashi about not ‘hurt’ more than necessary his Uchiha teammate? 

 

“Minato-sensei,” Rin cried worried, “He doesn't respond.” she said, while hugging her friend’s head against her chest. Obito was unconscious and his face was red. “I think he has fever.”

 

Minato panicked. ‘Fugaku also had fever after the box fell on his foot’, Minato cried internally. But as the expert Shinobi Minato was, he regained his composure. This was an Uchiha matter so he should ask an Uchiha’s help. The first option was Fugaku, he former best friend, but he couldn't ask his help because Fugaku always opposed to the idea of Minato taking Obito in his team. 

Then he remembered that it was Monday - he looked at his watch- at noon, so Mikoto should be drinking tea with Kushina. He touched Rin and Obito before he higurashied to Kushina’s house. 

 

Minato appeared outside Kushina house, he cooped up Obito in his arms and came inside. “Kushina, Mikoto…”, Minato yelled when Rin opened the door for him, but he shut up when he caught sight of Fugaku drinking tea with Kushina and Mikoto. Fugaku and Minato stared at each other, both men with wide open eyes. The women in the room felt the tension between them, Kushina looked at Mikoto then to Minato, Mikoto looked at Minato then to Fugaku, and Rin looked confused at everyone. 

 

“Hi,” Kushina broke uncomfortable silence. When the redhead talked both men snapped back at reality, Fugaku looked away while Minato winced at his old friend’s reaction. Minato knew it, their relationship shattered and would never come back to what it used to be. The women were assessing the strange interaction between them. Kushina and Mikoto smiled to each other, they shared a secret Minato couldn't understand. By his part, Rin furrowed his eyebrows confused. 

 

“What's happen?”, Mikoto asked. She wasn't smiling but Kushina could identify the tease in her voice. “Something bad happened to Obito?”, Mikoto asked and calmly took a sip of her tea. At her side Kushina was smiling, while Fugaku briefly looked at the boy in Minato’s arms and winced. 

 

Minato wetted his lips. It wasn't the time to freeze only because Fugaku was there, specially because Fugaku was there!, Minato needed their help. Otherwise Kakashi will suffer the same fate he did. “Kakashi knocked out Obito and he acts…”

 

-”weird?”, Kushina guessed with a fox grin. Mikoto had a mysterious smile. 

 

“He only knocked him out?,” Fugaku narrowed his eyes, “nothing more?” The man stood up and calmly walked towards his old friend. Kushina and Mikoto followed him, both looking to each other with a smile. 

 

“Kakashi also broke his left hand and dislocated his right shoulder,” - Rin hastily added, taking a step forward- “I did my best to healing him, but the pain was so intense that he passed out!” Rin looked worried at his friend and motioned Minato to put the boy down on the couch. If Obito's hand was broke, the worst thing to do was let it hang freely. 

 

“He passed out?”, Fugaku asked worried. 

 

“For the pain!”, Mikoto smirked. 

 

“How many bones Kakashi broke?” Kushina asked excited. 

 

“Eh? Three of his metacarpus,” Rin answered confused. The two women were acting oddly, that wasn't the reaction they should have. 

 

“Three bones,” Fugaku caressed his lower lips worried, “So three bones are Obito's minimum,” Fugaku said. 

 

“The minimum?” Rin asked confused. 

 

“The minimum,” Mikoto and Kushina said with a excited smile, holding each other hands. 

 

“There's nothing we can do?,” Minato asked. 

 

“About what?”, Fugaku arched his eyebrows. 

 

“-To reverse what's happening to Obito?”, Minato said with worried eyes. Kushina covered her mouth in attempt to stop her imminent laugh. By his part Mikoto and Fugaku looked mildly offended at Minato. 

 

“There nothing…”, Fugaku groaned, face red of indignation. “Do you think I wouldn't know if there was a way out of it?”

 

“-What’s happening to Obito?”, Rin cried worried. 

 

The four adults looked at Rin, poor girl, she was scared. 

 

“Don't worry,” Kushina said, walking towards Rin. The redhead put a hand over one of Rin’s shoulders and lowered her head to the girl's eyes level. “There's nothing wrong with Obito, don't worry, he will be fine.” Kushina smiled sweetly at the girl. “You see when an Uchiha is older enough and they are badly injured by another...”

 

“-Badly injured?,” Rin cried worried. 

 

“You are confusing her,” Mikoto groaned and slapped Kushina nape. The Uzumaki laughed and caressed her head. “Rin, Obito isn't badly injury. The thing is that when an Uchiha’s bone are broken unexpectedly, which can be something as little as a broken nose, a couple of ribs or a broken arm… ” - Mikoto lowered herself to Rin’s eye level. 

 

“Or single bone of their foot,” Kushina smirked and looked at Fugaku. The man furrowed his eyebrows and looked away, a red blush on his cheeks. 

 

Minato gulped and looked away. He didn't want to see the dislike in Fugaku’s face. At least Minato finally knew what he ‘did’ to Fugaku. Minato never realized he broke accidentally one of Fugaku’s bones when that heavy box slipped for his hands and fell over Fugaku’s foot. 

 

“Yes,” - Mikoto also smirked and glanced at her husband.- “When an Uchiha bones are broken unexpectedly…”

 

“-or…” Kushina said with a smile. 

 

“Or they reach their ‘minimum’ number of broken bones,” - Mikoto rolled her eyes. The minimum number of unexpected broken bones in the same hit was an strange parameter a few Uchiha used to choose their ‘ideal’ partner. Mikoto couldn't say it was wrong either, lord Izuna used it to chose lord first, and she also used it to choose Kushina as her girlfriend. 

“Then, when an Uchiha bones are broken in an specific way it occurs an ‘irreversible change’ in the way the Uchiha see the person who injured them. Once it happens there's no going back.” Mikoto said the last part looking at Minato’s eyes.

 

Minato winced. Rin looked at the couple of men and tensed, she didn't want that for her two teammates. “And that change is going to be bad or good?” the girl asked, interlocking her fingers. 

 

“It's good”, “Um, it depends,” Mikoto and Kushina said at the same time. The women looked at each other. Mikoto was glaring daggers at Kushina, while the redhead shrugged with a innocent smile. Both women straightened their backs and looked at each other. 

 

“What are you saying?”, Mikoto said offended. 

 

“That it depends.” Kushina said with a smile but convinced eyes. Rin felt the heat in their words and slowly walked away from them. 

 

“It's always a good thing,” Mikoto groaned, narrowing her black eyes. 

 

“It different to everyone,” Kushina smiled. 

 

“It will depend of Kakashi,” Fugaku talked this time, taking a stepped forward Rin. Minato and Rin looked at him in askance. 

 

“What? What are you saying? It also depends of Obito,” Mikoto quickly added. “The ritual is a two people thing.”

 

“The ritual?” Rin asked. The Uchiha and Kushina nodded. 

 

“It's a special ritual that is only performed by adult or a teenager Uchiha when they found someone powerful.” Mikoto said with a dreamy expression. 

 

“It be someone who match them in power or, in this case, someone more powerful than them whose power deeply impress them,” Fugaku said, looking directly at Minato. The blond gulped nervously, he was confused because he couldn't understand how broke by accident someone's bones was related to show their power. Did the Uchiha think that if someone's broke their bone by accident it means that person is more powerful than them? Minato held his head. Oh God! He was so confuse. 

 

“So that's mean…” Rin talked slowly, assessing all the information she got, “that Obito finally accepted Kakashi is stronger than him?” Rin rose his eyes from the floor and looked at Fugaku’s eyes. 

 

“Um, yes, you can say so.” Fugaku said, caressing his chin. “It's possible Obito was in denial all this time. Now I understood why he chose the ‘minimum’ as parameter.”

 

“It was expected to happen,” Kushina yelled excited. 

 

“Eh?” Minato said, furrowing his eyebrows. Rin looked surprised at Kushina. 

 

“Come on, Minato! You should know this was going to happen from the moment you knew who was going to be part of your team. You can say no, after all Fugaku and you passed for the same thing!” Kushina said excited.

 

“It was a matter of time. We were actually waiting for it.” Mikoto said excited. 

 

“Did you?”, Minato asked worried. 

 

“Yes, yes,” Kushina yelled, balling her fist. The two Uchiha nodded. 

 

“And what it's going to happen?,” Rin asked. 

 

“Well,” Kushina put a finger on her chin. “Kakashi will be forced to eat something burned like a Charcoal and eat something super spicy.”

 

“You only remember the food!”, Mikoto snarled. Kushina chuckled and Mikoto pouted. 

 

Fugaku’s eyes landed over Rin and said, “The ritual is much more than eating spicy food. It will be, if Obito decides to perform it.”

 

“-Thing that he surely would do,” Kushina yelled. Mikoto nodded at her side. The Uchiha woman have wet eyes, like she was about to cry in any moment. Kushina carefully hug her best friend against her chest. Minato and Rin looked curiously at the scene. The ritual must be soothing really important for the a Uchiha if Mikoto was crying for it. 

 

Fugaku cleaned his throat, gaining team seven attention. Minato felt Fugaku’s cold eyes on him and a soft anger in his features. Minato lowered his head, it was like Fugaku told him, ‘we could have been like that but you ruin it.’ Minato had already noted that Fugaku was specially moody when he watched Mikoto and Kushina’s displays their fraternally love. If he didn't know Fugaku as well he did, Minato would think Fugaku is jealous of them. 

 

Minato snapped back at reality when he heard Fugaku’s voice. 

 

“The ritual will consist about Kakashi showing his physical power, his bravery, his best jutsu, his ninja skills. But over everything,” Fugaku made a pause and his eyes briefly landed over Minato, “their hard work and attention to details.” - Minato gulped and Fugaku look back at Rin. “All those things will prove Obito that Kakashi its interested in him and will shape their future.”

 

“Their future?, Obito's side?” Rin asked with a furrowed eyebrow. The more she heard about the ritual, the more she worry about it. 

 

“Indeed,” Fugaku said. “All those things will show Obito if Kakashi care about him.” Again Fugaku’s eyes landed over Minato and the blond shrinked. Rin twisted her face in confusion, she couldn't understand the connection between power, care and friendship. Did Kakashi do something so bad that he needed to show he really want to be Obito's friend? It's be more powerful than a friend such a crime in the Uchiha culture? By if that was the case, - Rin mused- why Obito doesn't ask Kakashi an apologize? Obito is a nice boy and Rin it's sure he will… 

 

“If things go in the right direction,” Kushina talked, snapping Rin out of her thoughts. “Obito and Kakashi will be as close as Mikoto and I,” Kushina said with a big grin, she had an arm around Mikoto’s shoulders and both women looked happy. “But,” - Kushina released Mikoto and whispered at Rin’s ear,- “If things go wrong, Obito and Kakashi will be as those two.” Kushina pointed at Minato and Fugaku. The Uchiha had his arms folded over his chest and looked away, while Minato awkwardly scratched his neck and glanced at Fugaku. Fugaku was angry while Minato was ashamed. 

 

Rin’s breath hitched and her face blanched. Oh God! If the ritual went wrong, Obito and Kakashi's already bad relationship will be worse. Rin knew Obito was probably the most nice and sympathetic Uchiha out there, maybe he would make things easy for Kakashi, but she doubt Kakashi will work hard Obito's friendship. Surely, Kakashi would said something like ‘a ninja doesn't need friends’ or something alike. 

Kushina hugged again Mikoto. Both women assessed Rin’s expressive face and they smirked. By his part, Minato tried to talk to Fugaku but each time he opened the mouth any sound came out of it. And each failed attempt made Fugaku’s eyes colder. 

 

“Minato-sensei!”, Rin yelled and walked towards him. “We need to find Kakashi,” she said, her eyes burning with confidence. Minato and his student looked at each other in the eyes, it was a brief moment but both made a resolution. They needed to found Kakashi and made him apologize, maybe that way the imminent disaster could be avoided. 

 

“We have to go,” Minato said, looking at Kushina and then to Fugaku. 

 

“Please take care of Obito while we come back!”, Rin pleaded, balling both fist. Then Minato and Rin higurashied away

 

====

 

Minato and Rin easily located Kakashi, he was in the training ground throwing kunais towards a trunk. Rin and Minato pleaded Kakashi to apologize to Obito. They would have explained the whole situation to Kakashi, but the boy was so stubborn and he didn't understand the importance of friendship, so they decided it was best if he didn't know about the Uchiha special ‘apologize’ ritual and its meaning. After been annoyed for almost an hour, Kakashi agreed in apologize. When it was decided, Minato walked Kakashi to Kushina’s house while Rin went to the hospital. She needed to prepare everything for Obito's registry. 

 

====

 

Minato waited outside Kushina’s house, it was best if his student apologize by himself. If Obito was anything like Fugaku, then he wouldn't believe his teammate’s intentions. Specially if Minato was behind Kakashi and Obito guessed Kakashi was apologizing only because their sensei told him to do it. Uchiha were proud and sometimes good intentions and truth shouldn't be used around them. 

 

Minato waited patiently, it was taking too long. Then Minato felt a breeze and he rose his eyes, a three four meters ahead of him appeared Kakashi. The boy was over a tree brach. Minato hastily went at his student's side. 

“And, how it go?” Minato smiled. But soon his smile banished when he saw Kakashi's low mood. The teenager was looking at the ground and his hands were balled in a fist. “Kakashi?”

 

 

“-He didn't believe my apologize,” Kakashi said, raising his eyes to look at Minato. The boy’s eyes were sad and confused at the same time. “He barely talked to me, he only watched each of my moves like if I was his enemy.” Minato gulped. It was the same! Obito looked at Kakashi like Fugaku looked at him. Oh God! Obito already see Kakashi like a threat. 

 

“Wait here, I will talk to him.” Minato said and jumped out of the tree. He hastily walked back to Kushina’s house, he was about to get inside when he heard Fugaku’s voice. 

 

“Lord third knows it, he will understand. I'm sure he will propose the same measure that I recommend.” 

 

Minato freeze and pressed his ear against the door. 

 

“Obito, are you ok with it?,” Kushina asked. 

 

 “I don't want to… “ Obito said. 

 

“-You see! If he doesn't want to, you can't…” Kushina said. 

 

“-but I think is the best to get out of team seven,” Obito said sure of himself. 

 

Minato tensed and a wave of sadness fill him. Why Obito wanted to be out of team seven? It was something he did? 

 

“I'm not an important part of the team. Kakashi is always rubbing in my face how useless I am and how my presence doesn't make a difference in our missions. I don't want to keep being a death weight to him.”- then it was a pause in Obito's words and Minato heard muffled cries- “Kakashi is strong.” Obito whipped. “He is already a jounin, do you know? I'm sure that him and Minato-Sensei will able to handle any mission without my help. What i have to do know?”

 

Minato closed his eyes and winced. He couldn't hear anymore and walked away from Kushina’s house.

 

So that was the reason! Obito was such a sensible kid and Kakashi's innocent bully over him hurt Obito more than Minato ever thought it was possible. He never realized Obito felt useless and irrelevant to their team. Minato felt ashamed of himself. He was Obito's sensei, just like he was Kakashi's and it was true that he sometimes had his hands full of Kakashi's problems, war, and other things. But he never realized he had neglected Obito so much. It was possible that Obito felt he wasn't necessary in their team from a long time ago, and today, Kakashi's actions were the last straw. 

 

Minato passed by the tree Kakashi was waiting for him, the boy looked curiously at him and landed next to his teacher. Minato ignored him, he was trying to find a way to explain to his students that Obito was going to go out of their team. God! It was abnormal for a ninja to get out of a team when all their members were alive. Why the Hokage would approve such a thing? 

 

“Sensei, what's happening?,” Kakashi asked worried at Minato’s face. “You didn't even come inside the house.”

 

“Um, Kakashi,” Minato lowered his eyes. “Could you please go for Rin and tell her to go to my house? I need to talk to both of you.” Kakashi narrowed his eyes but obeyed anyway. Minato looked forward and walked slowly to the Hokage tower. Maybe if he talked to the Hokage before Fugaku did it, lord third would understand the situation and Obito wouldn't be removed from their team. 

 

====

 

Minato went out of the Hokage office. He held his head and groaned. God! Minato never thought the Hokage’s face would bleach and the man would take Obito out of team seven immediately without previously consult with Fugaku. Minato tried to explain that everything was an accident while the Hokage hastily looked for a form in his documents. When he found the document, the Hokage insisted Miami signed his approval. When Minato rejected the option, Hiruzen’s eyes hardened and he told Minato about the time Uchiha Kagami almost burned half the village when he challenged Danzo to a fire jutsu competition. Or when Uchiha Kagami accidentally food poisoned his entire team when he was ‘challenging’ Danzo, and as result their squad was to weak to accomplish their mission. Or that time in which Torifu and Koharu almost died when Shisui took all of Danzo cloths and substituted it them by his own. Or… 

 

Minato was forced to accept Obito leave of their team in exchange to go out of the office and the Hokage stopped talking about Uchiha Kagami. Minato face was pale, he never thought the Uchiha ‘apologize’ ritual was so dangerous. Minato now understood - or he which he do - why Fugaku never performed the ‘apologize’ ritual for him. Surely Fugaku though he lacked the brave to accomplish it and as such it was waste of time. Minato didn't know how long the ritual should be, Mikoto’s ritual was three weeks long but apparently Kagami perform it for almost two years before the Hokage stopped him. 

 

Minato groaned. He knew the members of the Uchiha clan had some ‘particularities’ which persuaded most of the jounin no-Uchiha to have an Uchiha in their team. It was a not written rule inside Konoha that Uchihas only train with or are trained by other Uchihas. But Minato disobeyed that rule, how Minato could say ‘no’ to Obito's teary black eyes? Team seven was originally composed by Rin, Kakashi and Genma, but Obito pleaded Minato for days to be with his beloved Rin team and Minato’s soft heart couldn't say no. And maybe, you know, Minato though that Fugaku would forgive him if he trained an Uchiha. What a mistake! 

 

Maybe, if Kakashi wasn't in his team or Obito was younger - because they said it was something related to age- they could have avoided this outcome. Now that Minato thought about it, Fugaku was around Obito's age when Minato broke Fugaku’s bone. But, maybe it wasn't a thing about age. If Minato remembered correctly, Tsunade-hime told him once that she thought it was too soon for Minato and Fugaku to go through the Uchiha’s strange ritual. And Mikoto and Kushina did the ritual when they were eighteen years old. 

 

Minato stopped in the hallway and held his head. He wanted to scream. The more he knew the more confused he was. Why the Uchiha were so difficult to deal with?

 

“What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in the hospital with your team?”, a cold voice said. When Minato looked up, Fugaku was folding his arms and glared at him. Briefly Minato’s eyes landed over Fugaku’s strong chest and arms. A lot of time had passed since they used to be friends, back them Fugaku’s body so muscular. “Aren't you going to answer me?,” Fugaku groaned and Minato rose his eyes. Fugaku’s face was red, surely he was angry because Minato didn't answer him. 

 

“Oh, yeah! Sorry,” Minato caressed his neck meekly. “I came here to talk with the Hokage, I was worry about Obito and I wanted his advice.”

 

Fugaku furrowed his eyebrows. “And what he said?”

 

“That he would remove Obito from our team,” Minato lowered his eyes to his feet, “apparently, he is afraid Obito would do something like Kagami-san did in the past.” Minato snapped his head up when he heard Fugaku’s chuckled. Briefly Minato smiled, it had passed so long since the last time he heard Fugaku laugh or saw him smiling that he almost forgot the Uchiha could do an expression like that. Fugaku was handsome. 

 

Then, and soon it came, Fugaku’s smile disappeared. His stern expression was again on his face. “Then my work here will be faster than I expected.” Fugaku passed by Minato. The blond closed his eyes and lowered his face, for a brief moment he thought he would have back his friend. “And Minato,” - the Uchiha stopped a few steps from him and he looked back,- “Obito understands that everything was a mere accident, that it wasn't Kakashi intention to break his bones.” Fugaku made a pause and Minato heard his own heartbeat. He couldn't believe Fugaku was helping him. “Obito is not going to perform the ritual, I convince him he shouldn't do it.” Minato lungs were filled again with air, he didn't realize when he contained his respiration. “But he insisted he wouldn't go back to team seven. He thinks it's best if he doesn't get anywhere near Kakashi.” Minato breath hitched, he wanted to talk but he couldn't, no when everything he could do was to see the broad back of the man which used to be his best friend. Then, without even looking back at Minato, Fugaku walked towards the Hokage office. Minato stayed on the spot and looked Fugaku walk away. 

 

===

 

When Minato arrived to his house, Kakashi and Rin were already waiting for him. The teenagers were on the couch with worried faces. 

 

“Sensei, what happened?,” Rin asked. “Why you didn't go to the hospital?”, she stood up. 

 

“Sorry, I needed to talk with the Hokage.” Minato said, taking a seat before his students. Minato motioned his student to take a seat and Rin did it, while Kakashi looked mildly interest at him. 

 

“And…?” Kakashi asked anxious. For a moment Minato thought Rin filled Kakashi with all the details. 

 

“Obito will be removed from our team”, Minato sighed exhausted. He leaned forward and put his elbows over his knees. 

 

“What? Why?,” Rin asked, standing up. Kakashi stayed on his seat but his eyes gave away he was as shocked as Rin was. 

 

“Obito shouldn't be around Kakashi,” Minato grimaced. “Apparently if you broke an Uchiha bone and you don't apologize in a appropriate way,” - Minato covered his face and sighed loudly,- “they may become really dangerous.”

 

“Pff,” Kakashi rolled his eyes. Rin and Minato stared at him in disbelief. “Come on, we are talking about Obito. He… “

 

“-Kakashi,” Minato rose his voice. His student were startled by his severe face.“Kakashi, I'm afraid you don't understand what you did,” Minato said. 

 

“I only broke his hand,” Kakashi snarled and folded his arms over his chest. “It's not my fault that idiot…”

 

“Kakashi!,” Minato said again. Blue eyes glared at the young boy. “Obito is coming out of our team because the Hokage thinks an Uchiha with a hurt pride is dangerous, but…” - Minato grimaced when he remembered Obito's words, - “ the real reason because Obito accepted the Hokage’s order was because he thinks he is useless and believe he is a death weight to you.”

 

Kakashi widened his eyes and Rin’s breath hitched. Minato lowered his face, “Obito doesn't want to be anywhere around you,” - the blond wetted his lower lip, - “just like Fugaku decided he doesn't want anything to do with me. I'm afraid we lost our teammate for ever.”

 

Rin covered her face and cried, Kakashi stood up and went away. Minato only lowered his face further. 

 

Team seven lost his first member at it didn't have anything to do with the war. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Obito was laying over his hospital bed, looking through the window with a wishful expression. The sky was blue and fluffy clouds were lazily floating in it, a blue bird tweeted on the windowsill. It was a beautiful day, a perfect day to fall in love.

   Obito briefly thought about Kakashi’s svelte body and his face turned red, ashamed of his own thoughts the boy he lowered his eyes and covered his face with his hands. His heartbeat got crazy and everything was too hot, his hands sweated and suddenly everything was too much! Obito couldn't stop thinking he was like those silly protagonist of Rin's romantic Mangas, of course Obito wasn't anything like those delicate girls, but he couldn't stop feeling related. - Obito wiped a tear from his right eye and uncovered his face.- He was so happy and sad at the same time that he wanted to laugh. Everything was a sick joke, it should be! He had always dreamed about fall in love and be loved back, be happy with his chosen one for the rest of their life's. He wanted a marriage full of love like his grandparents. Was he a weirdo for had such a dream? Wasn't love the dream all Uchiha pursuit, was it? 

 

Obito lowered his eyes to his bandaged hand. A new stream of tear fell from his eyes. Why? Why Kakashi and not Rin? He had worked hard and pleaded to dozen of people, one of them Minato-sensei, be around Rin and she could break his bones. He had made everything in his power to get injured by Rin and each time nothing happened! She had kicked him and punched him hard during training and she had never been able to make his heart beat as crazy as it's now.

 

Obito carefully rose his injured hand and laid it over his chest, feeling his heartbeat and his eyes filling with tears again. He asked himself, for a fourth time, why he body had to choose Kakashi from all the people out there? Why he and not Rin? 

No, no. It didn't mattered anymore if it wasn't Rin, anyone else but Kakashi would had been alright! Even Iruka would had been alright. Why Kakashi and not anyone who would be able to return his feelings? Why Kakashi had to break his bones and be chosen by his body? 

 

Obito wanted love and happiness with his chosen One! He didn't want to be like all those heartbroken and lonely Uchiha who are cursed to live their lives without their chosen one, he didn't want to be like granduncle Kagami or Fugaku! 

 

And now, Kakashi had broken his bones without love or passion! It was a mere accident, Kakashi didn't know what he was doing and he didn't ‘want’ him in the same way or measure Obito wanted the idiot. Kakashi was an asshole and Obito was totally in loved him, and there wasn't anything he could do about it. 

 

Obito ached for performing the ritual with Bakashi, for cooking for him a scorching bento full of love and show off his better fire jutsu burning a whole squad of enemies! It didn't mattered if Kakashi rejected him, Obito wanted to shower the idiot with his burning love. But Obito knew better. Fugaku and anyone else who had fell in love with an outsider knows there's nothing worse than perform the ritual with someone that doesn't love them back. Obito may be a boy but as any Uchiha girl he had dreamed about the day his love one will steal his clothes and replace it by their clan’s clothes. Yes, he always knew he wasn't going to fall in love with another Uchiha and neither be the one replacing his partner clothes by own family clothes. It had always be a tickling feeling at the back of his head that told him that he was going to take the one asking marriage and expecting to be accepted. Rin - who he had always dreamed to perform with the ritual- was a proud Nohara woman and Obito knew she wouldn't understand or appreciate the gesture. She would never understand how romantic it was. Hell, Obito was perfectly conscious that people outside his clan didn't have the same courtship rituals that they had, and in a way he resigned himself to never have anyone which burned his eyebrows or cooked him a scorching meal. He knew he would never wear the traditional Uchiha wedding robes and walk over hot coal to the altar! Yes he knew it and he accepted it!. But, but, because of Bakashi ‘accidentally’ breaking his bones Obito can't stop fantasizing about an traditional Uchiha courtship that a weeding would never come. 

 

Obito closed his eyes, he groaned and hated Kakashi a little bit more. He didn't know how he could love someone as cold and inhuman like him. Why the asshole had to be so strong and stupidly deadly? And most importantly! How was Obito to hold this feelings inside his chest? It was the only option avoid his chosen one until the end of their life? 

 

"No, no! I don't want to!", Obito yelled and shook his head violently. He wanted love and everlasting happiness with his chosen one like Mikoto did. 

 

Obito stopped crying and rose his eyes to the sky. Yes, maybe everything wasn't as grim as Fugaku made it look like. 

A mere hour ago, Mikoto pleaded him to reconsider his decision of withdraw from team seven. She asked him to have faith and fight for Kakashi's love. Mikoto told him about his relationship with Kushina, how great it was, but in the end Obito's followed Fugaku’s suggestion and ‘let’ team seven go. Maybe he should follow Mikoto example and fight for Kakashi’s love, just because Kakashi was an outsider male it didn't mean there wasn't anything Obito could do to make Kakashi loved him back. Obito knew that even if he had decided no longer be part of team seven his feelings for Kakashi wouldn't go away, it was probably his feelings would remain the same or grew stronger, he knew his heart and the heart of his clan. All of them were idiots! 

 

Obito balled his hands into fist and nodded. 

 

Yes, he should have faith! Kushina wasn't the only non-Uchiha who had done the ritual after accidentally broke an Uchiha’s bones, his grandmother was a Senju bastard and she married his grandfather, there were probably a dozen of non-Uchiha who dated an Uchiha after the ritual. Of course, not all of them worked and rarely anything good came from it like Milton's case. Obito didn't know if Mikoto was lucky or almost as unlucky as the rest of their clan. Mikoto and Kushina were lovers but Uzumaki were weird and for some reason Obito couldn't pinpoint Mikoto married Fugaku and Kushina was Minato’s fiance. Even when Mikoto and Kushina were crazy for each other they were with other people and were in a strange kind of open relationship. Obito and maybe half of the Uchiha asked themselves how those women could loved each other but marry other people. 

 

Obito quickly softly hit his cheek and reminded himself that Mikoto's situation wasn't entirely bad, if he was lucky enough and seduced Kakashi, their relationship would be something like Kushina and Mikoto's one. Kakashi was the last Hatake and as such he surely was going to marry a woman. Besides be Kakashi’s lover was better than be Kakashi’s acquaintance or suffer granduncles Kagami's fate. 

 

Granduncle Kagami was turned down by Danzo a long time ago, longer than Obito's parents had born, and the poor man was still fighting against his broken heart. And Obito feared to end just like Fugaku, some Uchiha were perpetually ignoring and denying their feelings for their non-Uchiha chosen one and tried to keep go on with their lives, and Fugaku was the perfect example of what happen when you ignore your heart too long. Obito briefly thought about Minato and Fugaku’s relationship. Everyone in their clan and some outsiders know Fugaku still loves Minato, it's evident in the way the man watch everyone of Minato’s moves and blush unconsciously when they are together. Fugaku can't get over his love for Minato as other Uchiha had done and he rather avoid his chosen ones. Obito was sure that Fugaku wants to confess his feelings for Minato and be rejected, as some Uchiha has done but he can't, but he can't because he knows Minato loves Kushina and Fugaku doesn't want to heard it. 

 

Obito's eyes wetted again, he felt pity for Fugaku. His wife was in love with Kushina and the love of his life was in loved with Kushina, but none one loved him back with the same passion he loved Minato. Mikoto and Fugaku married each other as part of a pact between them. When Mikoto realized that Kushina would never marry her, because Kushina loves Minato more than her, and Fugaku couldn't go over his crush for him, Mikoto decided he would took Fugaku to herself as payback. She courted a confused Fugaku for days before Fugaku accepted marry her. 

 

Obito whimpered and openly cried in his room at the hospital. Now he was sad and scared, love with a non-Uchiha appeared worse and worse each time Obito thought about it. He didn't want to suffer like Mikoto or Fugaku or granduncle Kagami or uncle Shisui, and he definitely didn't want to be ‘Tobi’. He doesn't want to be in love with Kakashi.- Obito embrace his legs with one hand and pressed his forehead against his knees. - Now he wasn't sure he could get anywhere with his love for Kakashi, maybe Fugaku was right and the best he could do was trying to forget him. But Obito was a stubborn fool and his heart pleaded there was something he could do to get Kakashi to love him. 

 

Obito dearly wished he had listened to Fugaku and the others adults that warned him about team up with Rin and Kakashi, they told him this was going to happen. But back then Obito was a fool who thought his platonic love for Rin was true and believed she was his chosen one and as such he didn't have anything to fear. What a fool! 

 

Obito stopped crying when he heard the window opening and someone snorting at him. When he rose his face, he saw Kakashi over the windowsill looking at him with eyes full of determination and annoyance. 

 

“Sorry for broke your hand,” Kakashi groaned between his teeth. Obito’s big eyes blinked slowly. 

It was just as Fugaku told him it would be, your chosen one apologizing for breaking your bones was as painful as be rejected because they were openly admitting they didn't ‘like’ you in that way. They never tried to seduce you and as such, this was a one-sided relationship. 

 

Kakashi snarled angry and frustrated when Obito looked at him with those black eyes and a sad face. Kakashi knew he didn't do anything wrong, everything was Obito's fault. Why did he have to be punished by this idiot's fault? Kakashi doesn't want to be hated by Minato-sensei. If what he needed to be again in Minato’s good side was to convince this fool to go back to their team, then, he would do it! Kakashi didn't want to see Minato sad again. 

 

"I'm sorry, Alright!", Kakashi yelled. "You don't have to get out of the team!" 

 

They stayed in silence for a almost two or three minutes. Obito eyed Kakashi confused at the beginning, he was trying to understand Kakashi’s intentions. It was possible that Kakashi didn't want to be away from him? If it was like that then maybe they could be together. Obito smiled softly and blushed, feeling suddenly happy of his situation. Obito tried to talk without crying, but Kakashi was looking at him with hard angry eyes. Obito tried to said something but he shut up at the last minute.

Kakashi was getting madder each second, even if Obito was smiling it wasn't his big and stupid grin, his black warm eyes weren't bright as always and instead were getting wetter and wetter each second. Kakashi was angry, that wasn't the reaction he was expecting and he didn't had an idea of why Obito was still sad. It was like his apologize wasn't getting into that crybaby thick skull. He noticed Obito was trying to say something and his face was red. 'Weird,' Kakashi thought. 

 

Kakashi was about to talk but he stopped, he realized he was clueless about how to deal with this Obito. Kakashi was aware he needed to be careful with his words, otherwise Obito wouldn't respond favorably. Kakashi groaned realizing he made a mistake by coming by himself at Obito's hospital room, he should have brought Rin or Asuma with him, they knew how to deal with people. Kakashi was an good in a lot of things but dealing with people wasn't his thing. Kakashi couldn't fix this problem, if anything it was more probably he made things worse than better. Under common circumstances all Kakashi needed to do was needle Obito to make sure the idiot did what he wanted, but the idiot wasn't behaving like his ‘usual’ self, he was more cautions and it looked like Obito was analyzing every part of their conversation. Obito followed each of his steps with his eyes, even mirrored some of his moves. Obito wasn't anymore the clueless and dense boy easy to trick. Obito's black eyes were lacking hate but they weren't shining and they were sad and warm at the same time. And it scared Kakashi. What Kakashi could say or do to bring Obito back to team seven?

 

Obito looked at Kakashi in silence, his lips tightly closed and a pink blush on over his cheeks. Obito was feeling like crying and he couldn't stop, and again he was over conscious of every tiny move of Kakashi's body and his own appearance. Even when they were going to make a surgery on his hand, Obito was naked save by the short blue gown and the thin blanket covering him. If Kakashi wanted anything with him, he could push him on the bed and… 

 

Obito shook his head and moved uncomfortable on the bed, painfully aware he was getting aroused of being pantless and alone with Kakashi. 

 

"No what?," Kakashi groaned. "Aren't you going to say anything?" 

 

Obito came out of his fantasies, right Kakashi didn't loved him and again Obito was painfully aware Kakashi didn't felt anything for him. This time Obito realized Kakashi didn't looked apologetic at all and his apologizes weren't sincere or credible. Suddenly Obito got mad at Kakashi for not being sincere, he wasn't to heard white lies. If Kakashi didn't like it he should say it! 

 

“You aren't a death weight,” Kakashi said lowering his face. Obito snapped his eyes open and looked dumbfoundedly at him. “You aren't useless,” - Kakashi extended his hand and his eyes smiled at him-, “you're an important part of our team.”

 

Obito pitifully whimpered and sobbed like a baby, and Kakashi looked at him with cold eyes. The young Ninja said what Obito wanted to heard, Kakashi didn't believed Obito or Rin were useful, and he was only telling the Uchiha what he wanted to heard. If what Minato-sensei said was true and the ‘problem’ was Obito's injured pride, then the only thing Kakashi needed to do was fill Obito with flattery until he decided to come back. Kakashi was even willing to lose once in awhile against him to bust his pride, he would do everything to solve this tiny problem and made Minato-sensei happy again. 

 

"Are I?", Obito said, knitting his eyebrow together. 

 

"Yes, you are" 

 

“And, What I'm to you…?”, Obito asked between tears. 

 

Kakashi was caught off guard and he widened his eyes. They looked each other eyes. 

 

“What I'm to you, Kakashi?”, Obito repeated again, this time his eyes were pleading an answer. 

 

Kakashi gulped nervously, and tried to think what he should said. He rose his hand and lowered his eyes, braking visual contact. Obito pouted and contained his tears, so Kakashi didn't like him at the end. 

Kakashi though what his answer should be, he could say ‘you are my teammate’ but he doubt it was a good answer. Obito was an idiot which believed in friendship and those bullshit, surely if he answered that he only saw him as a burden or annoyance - as he really saw him- he would lost his favor and Obito would get mad at him again. If Kakashi answered he thought of him only like a teammate it would fall short and probably injure Obito's sensitives, so Kakashi decided to say instead: “You are my friend.”

 

Obito jumped on his spot on the bed and looked at Kakashi incredulous. It wasn't the answer, in a sense it wasn't bad and Kakashi truly worried about him, being considered a friend by Kakashi was better than anything he had expected, and yet, it was painful. Obito closed his eyes with showed a sad expression and Kakashi got worried, and confused. The younger boy jumped inside the room and stood near the window. Again Kakashi made a mistake and he didn't know what he did wrong. 

 

“That's a problem because I don't see you as my friend,” Obito confessed with black and sad eyes. Kakashi froze and he felt his heart be pierced by an unexpected pain. “Yesterday I would had been happy about it but no anymore, I rather one hundreds times be your acquaintance than your friend…"

 

 

" - Why?", Kakashi asked loudly. His confusion was so big he talked without realizing it. 

 

" Because you don't look at me in the same way I look at you…” - Obito made a pause, he was thinking the proper words to use at continuation. - “You think I'm weak, you don't see me as your equal and...”

 

"- I don't think of you anyone as my rival!", Kakashi interumped Obito, guessing what the Uchiha was trying to say.

 

"You see Gai as your rival and treat him with more respect than me or Rin," Obito quickly added, glaring at him. Obito had always felt jealous of Gai and Kakashi’s rivalry, he had tried to probe himself and yet Gai always ignored him after kick his ass. Kakashi denied it but Obito knows Kakashi saw Gai as an equal, and their closer than anyone else. Obito had ran his entire life behind Kakashi and he knows more about him than the idiot thought, Obito had been with Kakashi more than any other boy. 

 

They stayed in silence and Kakashi sighed loudly. He couldn't trick Obito, he suddenly got too smart for his own good. Yes, it was true, Kakashi thought Obito and Rin were weak, there was no way he saw any of them as an equal, if he was collaborated with them it was because it was needed. 

 

“Do you see me as an equal?,” Obito asked again, his dark eyes landing over Kakashi. The silver haired boy didn't answer so Obito took it as a no. 

 

“Do you think you and I are at different levels, you don't see me as a equal and as such we can't be friend or anything else… ” Obito said sadly, lowering his eyes. 

 

“Yes, we aren't equals,” Kakashi admitted in defeat. He couldn't pretend to be humble when Obito knew so well the difference between them. Apparently, the Uchiha wasn't as stupid as he thought he was. Oh, it looked like his attempt was a big failure. It wasn't rare Obito's stupid pride talked for him, but to go as far as pushing the boy out of team seven and friends was a whole new level of foolishness. Kakashi was angry but he couldn't tell if he was angry at Obito or himself. 

 

“Then I will change that,” Obito said full of confidence. Kakashi looked back at Obito when the boy removed the covers over his body and stood up proudly. Obito was only wearing a hospital gown, his hand was balling into a fist and his black eyes burned with passion than wasn't there before. Kakashi arched an eyebrow curiously. “I will get more powerful and you will finally see me like a equal!”, Obito said calmly, not yelling as he usually did when he challenged Kakashi. "And then…” - Obito made a dramatic pause and looked into Kakashi’s eyes, “You and me will do the ritual until the end!”

 

“Ritual?,” Kakashi asked, taking a step back.

 

“Yes! The Ritual!,” Obito yelled, suddenly excited. “You broke my bones, you began this! I will not accept your friendship! I'm not going to accept it until we had made the ritual! If you want a relationship with me, then you should respect me first and when you do it!” - Obito made a dramatic pause, pointed at Kakashi with his index finger.- “I will make you paid for it! You would need to prove yourself worthy… “

 

“-Ha!,” Kakashi said, looking away and crossing his arms over his chest. “I'm not need to prove anything to you! I'm better than you in anything and I'm not going to perform that apologizing ritual for you!

 

Obito laughed loudly, surpassing Kakashi who's ears got red and he suddenly felt over conscious. 

"What are you laughing about?", Kakashi yelled, lowering his arms and glared at the Uchiha. 

 

"You don't know what the ritual is about",- Obito crossed his arms over his chest and smirked. - "You don't even know what is happening, do you?" 

 

Kakashi narrowed his eyes and squinted at Obito. Yes, he didn't know what was happening but he wasn't going to admit it to Obito. Kakashi was tempted to got out of the room by the window and leave the crybaby alone, but if he wanted Obito back in his team and Minato sensei happy he needed to know what was happening. 

 

Obito's grin grew bigger. It was amazing to have had the upper hand over him and, if he played his cards correctly, he could win his chosen one heart as no one else in his clan had done. Obito wasn't brilliant but sometimes his mind surprised him and made amazing plans in a short time. 

 

"Stop hitting around the bush and tell me at once what it is this about?", Kakashi groaned, walking towards Obito to stood in front of him. Because of the height difference Kakashi wasn't able to threat Obito as he wanted and that made the Uchiha's grin got bigger. 

 

"This? Is about friendship", - Obito chuckled darkly and Kakashi rose an eyebrow. "My clansmen and I like powerful people and when we meet a powerful outsider we want to be their friends." - Obito's smile grow at Kakashi's confused expression.- "After that we perform a ritual to test if those outsider are also willing to be our friends…"

 

"Wait", Kakashi interumped the explanation, raising a hand like the good boy he was. "I don't get it, I broke your hand why would you…"

 

"-You broke my hand and injured my shoulder without the intention to hurt me, as such, you are stronger than me and I had finally admit it." 

 

"You didn't know I was stronger than you?" Kakashi squinted at Obito. 

 

"Ye-yes, I-I, I was on denial, ok?", Obito blushed, and looked away shamed. 

 

"Um…", Kakashi narrowed his eyes and groaned. "Fine, then you want to be my friend but why are you getting out of the team? Besides, you said you didn't want to be my friend just a seconds ago, why?" 

 

"It's a complicated issue," Obito twisted his lips and looked back at Kakashi. "There's nothing wrong about you and me being something 'more' and getting closer, but a lot of non-Uchiha never fulfill the ritual in a satisfactory way and such a thing is a big offense in my clan, just as avoid it or reject it." 

 

Kakashi knitted together his eyebrows, now things were getting some sense: Obito finally accepted he was stronger and wanted to be his friend but because he didn't respected Obito and didn't saw him as a equal Obito didn't want to perform the ritual. It was so easy and complicated at the same time. 

"But that doesn't explain what are you getting out of the team," Kakashi insisted. 

 

"A few generations ago an Uchiha performed the ritual for someone unworthy of his friendship and burned half of the village," Obito explained and Kakashi rose his head shocked. 

 

"What?" 

 

"I told you, if the ritual is performed incorrectly it can cause a big mess but" Obito smiled, "But if it made correctly it can be something very good. Did you know Konoha was founded after Madara and Hashirama made the ritual?" - Obito lied. Kakashi twisted his face. - "Senju Tobirama and Uchiha Madara also did it."

 

"They married," Kakashi said, raising an eyebrows. 

 

"Well yes," - Obito stuttered, planning what to say on the fly so it made sense and matched with anything Minato or another non-Uchiha could say was getting complicated.- "But as I told you, they became really good friends and" - Obito gulped nervous and blushed-" they became so close they fell in love." 

 

Kakashi winced, something in Obito's ways told him there was something else Obito wasn't telling him. "And the second did the ritual wrong or right?" 

 

Obito suddenly tensed and his face got redder, this was a hard question, Obito lowered his face and muse his opinions. Kakashi watched each of Obito's moves and realized the boy very nervous, and Kakashi realized his compulsive question was more important than he thought. Kakashi knows that at the first years of the village, a few members of the Senju clan married a big group of Uchiha. The Senju clan were known for be polygamous while the Uchiha were monogamous and yet a Senju woman, Touka if Kakashi remembered correctly, had his own harem of Uchiha men and women. 

 

"Um, you see," Obito talked again and snapped Kakashi out of his thoughts. Obito hug himself, his face and ears got imposible red. "It's not like the second did something wrong but… 

 

"-If you perform the ritual incorrectly you end seducing the Uchiha instead of becoming their friend, I'm right?", Kakashi guessed. 

 

Obito nodded, and looked shyly at Kakashi under his lashes. 

 

Kakashi groaned and covered his face. Right!, not all the clans accepted homosexuality but the Uchiha and the Senju did it. The Hatake was one of the clans which disapproved sex-gender relationship, so he made sense Obito and others Uchiha didn't wanted to perform the ritual with some outsiders. It was a complicated situation, if you made incorrectly the ritual it was a big insult and the Uchiha performing it would go berserk, or you would end seducing the Uchiha who wanted to be your friend. Now Kakashi understood why Obito rejected his 'friendship'. Obito likes Rin and wants to date her, if Kakashi did something wrong during the ritual he would seduce Obito and end with a lovesick Uchiha instead of a friend. Obito falling in love with him sounded as troublesome and annoying as having Gai knocking at his door at the three times asking him to a stupid challenge. Had an Obito in love with him was probably worse than had an Obito mad at him. Yes, Obito was weak and surely he would be innocuous as an enemy. 

 

"So you can't be around me until made the ritual?", Kakashi guessed. Only that possibility could explain why Obito couldn't be part of their team anymore. The Uchiha nodded meekly. "You decided it by yourself?", Kakashi asked genuinely curious. 

Obito was more cautions around him, but after heard his explanation somethings made sense and now they were talking and acting as themselves, as if nothing had happened between them. Besides, knowing Obito, Kakashi was sure the Uchiha wouldn't want to be away from his beloved Rin or leave her alone with him. 

 

Obito was taken back and looked at Kakashi with wide open eyes. "What?" 

 

Kakashi groaned and rolled his eyes. "I ask" - he said slowly- "that if you decided by yourself be out of team seven or you were…"

 

"-I decided it," Obito quickly corrected Kakashi. He could lie and say it wasn't his idea but he didn't to be seeing as a victim of the situation. "But even if I decided to stay in the team, I wouldn't be able to." - Kakashi knitted his eyebrows together and Obito smiled shyly. - "As I told you, some generations ago my grand Uncle made a big mess and as such there exist a rule in the village about an Uchiha and their...um...chosen one can't be in the same team."

 

"Chosen one?", Kakashi whispered, feeling his face getting hotter. Obito said it was a only a friendship ritual but ' chosen one' didn't sound like a nickname for a friend. 

 

"So just wait Kakashi! I'm going to be as good as you, if not better, and you won't have another option that be my friend!" Obito said sure of himself. 

 

"-imposible!" Kakashi laughed at him." I'm not going to do that stupid ritual with you or anything!"

 

"It doesn't depend of you," Obito smiled. 

 

"Of course it does, this is a two people ritual isn't?," Kakashi groaned.

 

"Yes, but I decided when it began…" 

 

Obito was interrupted by someone knocking at the other side of the door. Obito jumped on his spot and looked at the door direction, he twisted his mouth and felt his face burning, he got scared while surely Kakashi was calm as always. "Uchiha San, I'm coming inside", a woman said at the other side, short after the door opened and a blond woman with big boobs and a white coat came inside the room. 

 

"Uchiha-San, what are you doing standing up?", a nurse said behind the blonde doctor, rushing inside the room to push Obito back on his bed and close the window. 

 

 

-000-

 

 

“It was an accident,” Obito mused, looking through the window, then lowered his eyes at his bandaged hand. His hand was broken and it needed a urgent surgery to put his bones back at their places. If his bones wouldn't have moved or broke in more than three parts, it would have been easy for Rin or any other medic nin to heal him. 

 

Obito bite his lower lip and felt guilty, his hand was worse than he expected and he didn't have enough money to pay for the surgery. Life sucked! Not only he fell in love with the biggest asshole he had met but he also need a surgery he can't pay. Now he wanted to cry. Maybe he could pay the surgery if he took some easy missions and made some…

 

Obito hissed and lowered his eyes to his hand. He tried to move his hand but his fingers didn't move as he wanted, it was painful and there wasn't anymore than strange pleasure he felt when Kakashi broke his hand. 

 

Life sucked. If didn't pay the surgery his hand wouldn't heal as it should and if that happened he wasn't going to be strong and he wouldn't be able to seduce Kakashi. 

 

"What are you thinking?", a female voice asked at his side. 

 

"That I need money and be stronger," Obito answered at the blonde woman looking Obito's radiographies. 

 

“So Kakashi will love you?”, she laughed. 

 

“What?! How!”, Obito's face got red as a tomato and looked bashfully at the blond woman with white coat standing . Obito lowered his head while the woman smirked and walked slowly to the bed. 

 

“So you are another victim of the Uchiha’s moronic courtship ritual?,” she said with a crooked smile and loomed over a shamed Obito, she knew he saw a young boy rushing out the window when she and the nurse came inside the room. “Don't tell me are really going to burn a building and cook horrible food to get an aloof boy’s attention.” She teased and Obito's face got hotter. “You Uchiha are really stupid!,” She said bluntly. 

 

"I'm not going to do such a thing" 

 

"Eh?" she asked, arching an eyebrow. 

 

"It was an accident, he is not going to love me back", Obito stuttered. Earlier he was sure of himself and was willing to try wooing Kakashi, but now things looked darker and harder. 

 

Tsunade smile got softer when he saw Obito's low head and crushed spirit. It was always the same, he had seen a few Uchiha in Obito's position before and all of them always tried the courtship ritual no matter what anyone else say. Just like that little girl crazily in love with that oblivious Uzumaki. 

 

"It's always an accident with your clan," Tsunade chuckled. Obito rose his face and looked at her surprised. “But, what I can say? Only because it began as an accident it didn't mean he won't love you ,"- she turned her back and looked over her shoulder at Obito, -" my grandfather, grandmother and grand uncle always said the Uchiha’s stupidity was part of their charm.”

 

Obito tilted his head. She talked about the Uchiha courtship ritual like if she knew everything about it. Fugaku said there were a few doctors they called each time something like this happened, they knew everything about their rituals but Obito thought she knew too much. “And who was your grandfather?”

 

The woman twisted her face in surprised then she laughed at his face. “Don't tell me you don't know who I am!,” she smile got bigger and her shone with mischief. “I am Senju Tsunade"

 

"Yes, you told me your name when you came with the nurse." Obito answered. 

 

"Ha, ha! No, no, I'm wasn't talking about that", she pointed at her chest with her thumb and smirked at the boy. "I'm the first’s granddaughter.”

 

Obito's mouth hang wide open while his eyes got comically white. He surely cried or made a shameful sound by the way she smiled, but Obito couldn't stop himself. Obito never met Tsunade before even if they lived in the same village for four months. Tsunade was a sanin, a member of one of the strongest Shinobi teams in Konoha. She was the greatest and most powerful Ninja medic in Konoha, and she was now working in the hospital instead of being a medic on the battlefield because his husband (Dan) lost a leg in a war. Obito knew about all those things because the old people he use to help gave him once in a while good information. Besides, Rin and Shizune wants to become her apprentices. 

 

“What happen? Did you forget how to talk?”

 

Obito shook his heads while he stuttered. Tsunade tilted her head and smiled. “Sarutobi-sensei told me.”

 

“Eh?”

 

"The third Hokage told me about your situation and I'm going to help you."

 

"How?!" Obito asked excited. 

 

"I will pay your surgery…"

 

"And what else?" 

 

"Eh? What Else? Didn't you know how expensive is your surgery?", Tsunade yelled, pulling Obito's ear. 

 

"Ay, ay! Yes, yes, I know!", Obito cried. Tsunade released him and groaned. "And I'm grateful for it, but I want to know how Madara wooed your Uncle!" 

 

"Why?", she smirked. 

 

"Because I want to have Kakashi all for myself!", Obito confessed, face and ears red. 

 

"And what are you going give me if I do such a thing?", Tsunade rose and eyebrow. 

 

"Everything!", Obito answered without a second thought. 

 

"Everything?", she laughed. 

 

"Everything," he said. 

 

"Fine," she smiled and extended her hand. Obito saw her hand and then he eyes her face, he bite his lower lip and took her hand. "Ha, ha!"

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I have commissions open...
> 
> I'm a shitty writter but I'm better at drawing!   
> https://betsunichan.tumblr.com/post/181098015750/commissions-open-if-you-are-interested-in-my-art


End file.
